


The Sky his Music Box

by Stariceling



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Nanashi_o's AU ficlet. What does Hope see when Snow decides not to leave him alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky his Music Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18963) by Nanashi_o. 



> I think you have to read the first half by Nanashi-o for this to make any sense, but I still like the ghostly feeling of it. This is what originally inspired my odd Snow/Hope WIP "The Longest Night."

Music falls from the stars. A pure staccato of notes, like those that once rose from the broken music box at the forgotten edge of his memory.

For this boy there is no more memory, no past or future, no name and no hope. He doesn’t need to know where the music truly comes from. Perhaps all he has ever known is the soft dance floor of snow at his feet and the bare fingers of trees clawing ghostly music from the sky.

Perhaps it is all he will ever know.

But in the dark there is something that was not there before. There is a figure in the snow that moves close and closer with each turn, each time his careless gaze dips from sky to snow. There has never been another to draw close to him, not since memory froze solid, never to thaw again.

The boy sees that the snow does not dent beneath this figure’s weight, and fears nothing. When hands reach out to him they are cold and soft as the snow underfoot, and he fears nothing. He pulls the other into his dance, because the only thing he fears is to stop moving.

If he were to stop, the music might stop. If the music stops, then there will be nothing left in the world but darkness and cold.

The figure bends close. A whisper ghosts by his ear, the cold gasp of breath wrapping around him like a secret. The words, he does not know. He cannot hear them over his music.


End file.
